Mortem Ephemeris
by Mirai no Maki
Summary: Mortem Ephemeris es un Fan Fiction donde la línea temporal es independiente de lo ocurrido en el Manga/Anime para así poder ser disfrutada, tanto por fans de la genial serie como por lectores que desconozcan la obra. Libre de Spoilers
1. Aclaraciones

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes de Death Note son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba, esto es una obra sin ánimo de lucro creada por fans y para fans. Death Note© 2002-2008 Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obato, todos los derechos reservados.

Introduccion:

Éste FanFiction trata sobre la genial obra creada por Tsugumi Ohba, e ilustrada por Takeshi Obato. Nuestra intención es la de dar a conocer la fabulosa lectura de "Death Note" a nuestros lectores, y que a su vez, disfruten leyendo nuestra versión de la historia, creada exclusivamente para el deleite y ocio de los preciados lectores, que invierten su tiempo leyendo nuestro trabajo.

Para los que conozcan la obra original, o la no menos genial adaptación cinematográfica, permítenos aclarar que el protagonista de la historia que tienes entre manos no es una persona como Yagami Light, alguien con notas sobresalientes, llevando una vida fácil y aburrida. Esta vez, la historia toma el punto de vista de un adolescente cualquiera, narrando los sucesos de un cuaderno con un mortífero poder dentro, un poder el cuál el mundo no está preparado; aún.

Muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter One: Encuentro

_Capitulo 1: _Encuentro

Salí andando por la puerta del colegio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ví el coche de mi padre aparcado a pocos metros de la salida. Me acerqué, me abrió la puerta; entré.

-¿Que tal el colegio, Mike?

-Bien, papá –le respondí con una falsa sonrisa, ocultando mis verdaderas emociones.

Durante el trayecto, me quedé observando fijamente el cielo, mirando más allá del cielo cristalino y de las oscuras nubes sin escabullir palabra, como si mi deseo fuera que algo ocurriese, algo que me permitiera irme lejos de allí.

-Gracias –le dije a mi padre mientras recogía la mochila del asiento trasero y abría rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir esta tarde, hijo?

-Sí papá, pero antes dejaré la mochila en casa –le respondí siguiendo mirando fijamente el cielo: parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro; la inminente lluvia ya empezó a teñirme el rostro con sus primeras gotas.

Subí las escaleras despacio, pero aceleré considerablemente el paso al oír el chirrido de una puerta abrirse; subí hasta el tercer piso, abrí la segunda puerta, y cerrarla de un golpe fue mi acción antes de dejar mi mochila en el recibidor e irme inmediatamente; pero no hasta sentir el silencio tras asomar el oída a la puerta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras oía ascender el nivel de gotas de agua estrellarse contra el suelo; eso me relajaba considerablemente. Los días lluviosos eran los que menos gente circulaba por la calle, y eso hacía sentirme mejor.

Cruzando la calle; quitarme las gafas, cuyos vidrios estaban empapados a causa de la cada vez más abundante lluvia fue lo único que hice antes de cubrirme el rostro con la blanca capucha de mi jersey, cuándo, de repente, y quizás fruto de mi imaginación, ví a algo caerse en el patio de los vecinos de enfrente.

Me acerqué cada vez más al patio que yacía enfrente de mí intrigado por saber lo que es el borroso objeto que ví descender del cielo; puesto que con las condiciones temporales, sin mis gafas y la capucha por encima de los ojos, reduciendo mi campo de visión, se me hizo difícil distinguir de qué podría tratarse.

Cualquier cosa me serviría para desvaírme de la monótona e insoportable rutina, así que no dudé en colarme, tarea que gracias a mi débil constitución para un chico de secundaria fue pan comido.

Avancé cuidadosamente tras trepar un muro de no más de un metro de altura, avancé por un estrecho pasillo y pasé por debajo de la valla de rejillas, introduciéndome por un pequeño agujero hecho por niños de seguramente de no más de ocho años, aún así no me costó demasiado acceder, por fin, al patio trasero de no más de diez metros cuadrados.

Volví a ponerme las gafas, y con la visión ligeramente borrosa empecé a buscar en el suelo, de rodillas, lo que fuera que el cielo dejase caer.

Pasó menos de treinta segundos desde que empecé a ponerme nervioso, cuándo recogí del suelo, al unísono de verlo, un cuaderno de tapas negras, bajo el título de "Mortem Nota".

Alcé la vista, puesto que alguien poco cívico debió de deshacerse de una vieja libreta después de usarla, pero no conseguí ver a un edificio suficientemente algo cómo para que se tratase del objeto en cuestión.

Busqué un poco más, pero salvo unas pocas latas de cerveza vacías no encontré nada más. Así pues, dejé de buscar; me senté en cuyo único rincón nadie podría verme desde una ventana, y eché una ojeada al cuaderno, ya que además no tenía nada mejor por hacer. Me sorprendí al ver que alguien se deshizo de un cuaderno en blanco, prácticamente sin usar, salvo por la carencia de unas pocas páginas, arrancadas tengo que añadir, deliberadamente, y un texto de casi una página entera, escrito en una lengua extranjera; no era inglés.

Conocía ese idioma, una antigua lengua muerta: el latín.

No esperaba encontrarme nada de esto, pero al menos tendría la cabeza ocupada por un rato.

Salvaguardé el cuaderno de la lluvia colocándolo dentro de mi jersey, me limpié un poco el barro de mis tejanos y volví a casa. Le enseñé a mi hermano mayor Kyle la libreta, con la idea de que descifraría algo más que yo.

-A ver…"el humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morira" –Me dijo, devolviéndome el cuaderno con una expresión, entre burlona y de incredibilidad en su rostro.

Estás peor de lo que pensaba, a saber dónde te compraste esta chorrada.

Sin añadir nada más, dejé solo a Kyle para ir a dar un paseo; en casa notaba como si me faltara el aire, y la lluvia ya empezaba a flaquear.

Me quedé en un rincón de la calle observando el cuaderno; la curiosidad me consumía: hasta las instrucciones parecían hechas a mano con gran cuidado. Tenía que informarme sobre esto, y así pues, me dirigí a una pequeña biblioteca de las afueras de la ciudad; solía ir a menudo para consultar dudas puntuales, puesto que no iba mucha gente, y nadie fisgoneaba sobre que consultas realizabas en la red; a diferencia de cibercafés, los ordenadores de la escuela o en mi propia casa; carecía de privacidad, y de tranquilidad, ambos factores que necesitaba en el presente.

Una vez en el ordenador, no encontré información acerca del "Cuaderno de Muerte", exceptuando una fábula infantil, narrando una curiosa historia de un diario, cuyo propietario lo usa en forma de diario personal, y tras escribir el nombre de su perro, éste muere.

No pude encontrar nada más que no fuera tiempo perdido, y el día siguiente también tendría que asistir al instituto, pero, aún así, decidí llevarme el cuaderno conmigo; como si de un amuleto se tratara, junto a él me sentía más seguro.


	3. Chapter Two: Nacimiento

_Capitulo 2: Nacimiento_

-¡Eh, Cambell! –Gritó uno de mis compañeros de clase mientras se me acercaba. Él y sus amigos suelen burlarse de mí a menudo. Estoy harto de esa chusma.

-Dime.

-Préstame una hoja anda, que el _profe_ ya está aquí.

Sabía que si me negaba insistiría, así que cedí. En su lugar, pero, arranqué una hoja del cuaderno sin que se diera cuenta, y la clase siguió con normalidad.

El profesor, como de costumbre, mandó sacar una hoja de papel cualquiera para realizar sus ejercicios, pero esta vez, algo cambió…oí gritar a Gerard poco después de que empezara a dictar el primer ejercicio; me giré: se agarraba con fuerza el pecho, sus pupilas de dilataron, pero poco después su agonía cesó.

No podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de un desmaye; una simple casualidad, puesto que nadie puede morir con tan solo escribir su nombre en una hoja de papel.

Andrew Key, el subdelegado de la clase, actuó rápido tomándole el pulso, y por suerte de pocos y desgracia de muchos, confirmó su fallecimiento.

Cundo el pánico entre la multitud, no sólo en mi aula; con los gritos y llantos no tardaron mucho en acudir alumnos y profesores de distintos cursos. Nos mandaron todos a casa, uno de los últimos en salir fui yo, ya que seguía extenuado por unos sucesos que marcarían mi vida para siempre.

Marearme, vomitar, mil imágenes apareciendo en mi cabeza y un terrible peso en el estómago fueron algunos de los síntomas que sentí entonces. Tras volver un poco en si, desconecté el teléfono móvil, me senté en una esquina de la calle, donde nadie pudiera hallarme, y recuerdo haber pasado horas reflexionando sin llegar a un punto en concreto, hasta que decidí abrir de nuevo el cuaderno.

-No entiendo latín. No entiendo sobre asesinatos. Sólo se que nunca más volverán a burlarse de Michael Cambell.

Al día siguiente dedicaron un discurso en el High Mint, el instituto privado dónde asistía, en memoria de Gerard Knife, el chico que murió por el poder del cuaderno.

-Gerard Knife era un alumno excelente, y una persona digna de admiración. Sabía trabajar en equipo, y todos le admiraban. –Dijo el director, empezando un largo discurso.

-Tan bonitas palabras para alguien tan insignificante como para necesitar humillar a los demás para probar su existencia, para sentirse vivo. –Me dije a mí mismo, con el espíritu lleno de cólera.

No hace mucho, un chico de nuestra misma edad murió quitándose la vida; al parecer sufría acoso escolar; igual que yo. Asimismo, cero fueran las atenciones que recibió, aún después de morir.

Me ví a mi mismo muerto en lugar de Knife, y visualicé toda esa sala llena de gente desaparecer como la niebla. No podía aguantar tanta hipocresía, no podía respirar el mismo aire que el de gente que valora las vidas humanas según sus niveles académicos.

Me levanté de repente, y acto seguido me llamaron la atención, pero aún así, lo único que dije antes de irme fue preguntar la causa de muerte, a lo que me respondieron, dejando a parte las impertinencias, que padeció a causa de sufrir problemas cardíacos.

Volví a cuestionarme la posibilidad de que fuera una coincidencia; tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos, tenía que poner a prueba si de verdad tenía el don de purgar, pero al mismo tiempo tuve la necesidad de irme lejos de ahí, donde todo estaba podrido hasta el fondo.

Corrí. Corrí hasta escuchar las súplicas de mis pulmones, pero no cedí. Al cabo de pocos segundos, ellos se vengaron arrebatándome el aire, por lo que tropecé con un simple desnivel del asfalto y caí de rodillas.

-Venga Mike, apenas has corrido cien metros, ¡no me digas que ya estás cansado! –Oí decir con tono burlón a Judith, mi profesora de educación física, que yacía delante de mí, riéndose junto a mis compañeros de clase, con su mirada fija en mí y el corazón a punto de estallarme.

Terminó la clase por hoy, ya podéis cambiaros. –Añadió mientras la gente de mí alrededor se iba, con la mirada llena de desprecio.

Me dirigí a los vestidores levantándome tan rápido como pude, pero fui de los últimos en entrar, a modo de golpes y empujones por parte de mis compañeros, junto con la respiración irregular y el corazón a punto de estallar, ese momento se me hizo eterno. Una vez dentro, no encontraba la mochila donde yacía mi ropa de repuesto, puesto que no estaba donde la dejé, ni tampoco por ningún otro sitio. Oí las continuas carcajadas de mis compañeros; cuándo alcé la vista y ví a dos de ellos orinando dentro de mi mochila, con toda la ropa esparcida entre las duchas, donde otros chicos la usaban para limpiarse los genitales, para escupir encima o simplemente la colocaron bajo sus pies a modo de alfombra mientras se duchaban; me sentí completamente impotente.

-¡Toma, Mike! –dijo Knife, lanzándome una de mis prendas en la cara.

Lo hemos estado usando de orinal, ¡para ti debe ser todo un honor! –Añadió con la mirada llena de satisfacción.

Entre fuertes risas y golpes en la cabeza, ésta parecía que iba a estallar, debía salir de ahí rápido. Me abalancé sobre la puerta, pero otro de mis compañeros, uno de los que mejor relación tenía, la cerró de un golpe, e hizo caerme de rodillas tras golpearme duramente la carne rasgada de mi reciente caída. Levanté la cabeza, y le ataqué con una mirada llena de odio, con lo cuál su mirada se puso seria, y tras golpearme la cara varias veces, me inmovilizó el brazo torciéndomelo, añadiendo: _Abre la boca, ahora vas a comer_, con lo que respondí, al unísono de invertir mis últimas fuerzas, en escupirle en la cara, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada impregnada en una cortina de lágrimas.

-Come –me dijo fríamente tras levantarme unos pocos centímetros del suelo, agarrándome fuertemente por el cuello.

-¡Basta, no lo soporto más! –Grité desesperadamente.

Abrí los ojos; seguía en la calle, de rodillas, mientras mis compañeros seguían en el High Mint.

-No puedo permitir que se repita la pesadilla –me dije a mí mismo, cogiendo el cuaderno que permanecía dentro de mi mochila mientras me incorporaba, y buscando el bolígrafo dentro del estuche, el cuál dejé tirado en la calle tras encontrarlo, me reí compulsivamente, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que circulaban por la calle; que a su misma vez no se habían ni planteado en ayudar a levantarme. Seguí dando unos bastos pasos hasta volver a caerme, esta vez delante de un banco, en el cuál instantes después utilizaría para reposar mi cabeza, usando la madera de cojín, mientras mis ojos se cerraban y mi cuerpo dejó de obedecerme.


End file.
